sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Yuka Hayashibara
)]] Name: Yuka Hayashibara Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Pastel goth fashion, makeup, shopping, hairstyling, dancing, reading Appearance: '''Yuka, at 5’2” and 123 pounds, has a petite, but skinny and toned body. This is due to years of dance class, and a somewhat low appetite. She is also rather flat-chested due to having a low amount of body fat. Her skin is naturally a pale brown. However, she tends to apply sunscreen daily, and wears a thin layer of foundation to keep her skin, and her face in particular, a pale white. She has a round face, with a rather smooth complexion due to the amount of care she puts into her skin. Her eyes are dark brown and almond-shaped. They are framed by small, wispy eyelashes. She regularly plucks her eyebrows and keeps them thin and arched. Her nose is round, and almost button-like, while her lips are thin. Her hair is naturally black, and she usually keeps it shoulder-length. However, she regularly dyes it various pastel colors. As of recently, she has taken to dying it chartreuse. Yuka subscribes to the pastel goth aesthetic. As such, on a normal school day, you can usually see her wearing a somewhat thick layer of makeup, usually consisting of eyeliner, foundation, lipstick, eyeshadow, and mascara. Her wardrobe and makeup come in blacks and various shades of pastel colors, including pinks, purples, and greens. She usually wears a combination of blouses, skirts, leggings, and dresses. Almost all her shoes are heeled boots or dress shoes, although she does begrudgingly go for sneakers if much physical activity is to be expected that day. On bright days, she wears a black fedora. At work, Yuka can instead be found in a short-sleeved white polo shirt, and khaki slacks, with a khaki apron, and dress shoes. On the day of the abduction, Yuka was wearing a black fedora, with a black suspender skirt, a plain white long sleeve shirt, black knee socks, and a pair of light green ankle high heeled boots. Her hair was styled in a French braid, while her face was adorned with chartreuse eyeshadow, black mascara, and black lipstick. '''Biography: Kengo Hayashibara met his wife Emi at the University of Tokyo, where they were both business majors. They married two years after graduating and were employed as business managers for the Tokyo building. Due to a job transfer, they had to relocate to Chattanooga, Tennessee, where they continue to manage the town’s Capital Toyota to this day. On June 3, 2000, Emi gave birth to three girls. Yuka is technically the youngest of the three, having been born an hour after Yuko, and thirty minutes after Yuki. Like most toddlers, when Yuka wanted something like food or attention, she would cry for it. This habit continued even when she could speak complete sentences already. So, to remedy this, her father taught her early on to speak in a straightforward manner. Yuka took to this manner of speaking, too much so. After a few incidents where she alienated her friends, including one where she told her friend that her dress made her look fat, Yuka made attempts to be more tactful. However, up to now, Yuka prefers speaking in a direct manner. While she tries to keep social cues in mind, she finds it more convenient to say what one thinks, rather than dancing around it. She has always disliked having to read between the lines and finds that speaking in an indirect manner is somewhat duplicitous. Yuka’s mother had danced as a child, and still held an interest in watching dance performances. Wanting to bond with her children over this, she brought them to a musical. Yuka found herself fascinated with many aspects of this spectacle: the makeup, the stage setting, and the dancing, among many other things. She admired the fluidity of the dancers’ movements, and the choreography, among other things. The extravagance of their costumes also caught her attention. In general, she appreciated the effort and coordination it took to organize the musical and wished to take part in such an event. Shortly after the musical, she asked her mother if she could sign up for dance classes. Delighted at being able to share an interest with her daughter, Emi said yes. So, from 5th grade to 8th grade, Yuka took dance classes. She mainly focused on social dances such as the tango or waltz, although she did take short lessons on various other styles like ballet or hip-hop every now and then. She also signed up for the theater club in her school around 5th grade. While, at first, she mostly signed up for the lead roles, after several rejections, and some feedback from her friends, Yuka accepted that she was not meant to be an actress. This did not dampen her passion for the world of theater, however. Up to now, she is still heavily involved in the theater club, performing many roles. She typically serves as part of the crew, assisting in makeup and stage production, but for plays which have dance numbers, she’ll readily sign up. While Yuka’s interest in make-up was first piqued after the musical in 5th grade, she only started really acting on it once she entered middle school, when she began to receive a higher allowance, and noticed that most of her friends were wearing make-up. She first tried dabbling in make-up by borrowing from her mother. During this time, she mostly spent her allowance on whatever came to mind, like food or random knick-knacks. Her mother, however, mostly preferred wearing nudes, a style which Yuka found boring. She tried asking for a higher allowance, but Emi and Kengo refused, wanting their children to be wise when spending their money. This proved effective, instilling frugal habits into Yuka. Nowadays, she saves money every chance she gets, always seeking to add more to her wardrobe and make-up collection. She even started working to get more disposable income. She typically prefers working as a cashier in outlet stores. During her breaks in the mall, she typically strolls around various stores, window shopping and trying to think up the next clothes she should buy. While, at first, she wore normal make-up as seen in Hollywood movies and TV shows, as most of her friends did, she found this to be too boring. She wanted to wear something that was more expressive and more attention-grabbing. Eventually, while browsing social media, she found what she was looking for when she happened upon the blog of a pastel goth. In particular, the contrast between the pastel color scheme of her outfit and the pale make-up was what drew her to the goth aesthetic. She first started dabbling into this aesthetic by wearing pastel clothes, but after some encouragement from her friends and sisters, and her parents’ permission, she had her hair dyed pale pink. Her father showed apprehension, fearing that it might be the start of a rebellious phase, but her mother assured him that this would be nothing more than a phase. Learning how to style her hair was part and parcel of maintaining the pastel goth aesthetic. Before she entered this phase of her life, she was mostly content with straightened hair or ponytails, but now, she felt that she needed to make her hairstyles more elaborate to level up her look. She took cue from various goth bloggers and copied their French braids. She also started practicing on her sisters and found the process of braiding to be both therapeutic and rewarding. Nowadays, she changes her hairstyle every three months or so, depending on her whims. While the French braid is still her preferred hairstyle, she’s also taken a liking to pigtails and bob cuts, or simply having straight hair if she wants to go for a simpler look. Starting around 6th grade, Yuka started to struggle in English and math more. She found the books they were required to read to be somewhat boring and dry, and similarly, found the mechanical calculations required in algebra to be both confusing and unnecessary for life skills. Her grades in these subjects started to get low. At the same time, she noticed how she and Yuki had no common interests at all. She started worrying about the possibility of them drifting apart. So, she started getting tutoring sessions from Yuki in both these subjects. While Yuka struggles in math up to now and still requires tutoring sessions, she developed a fondness for literature. Yuki introduced her to the sci-fi and fantasy books that she herself was more familiar with, and Yuka found these to be much more interesting. She found the prose to be more engaging and was captivated by the worldbuilding. She grew to appreciate literature as another form of art, like dance and theater. At the same time, she liked the bonding time she got with her sister discussing these books. During 7th grade, Yuka developed a crush on a female classmate of hers. While she had been physically attracted to women before, this was the first time she had had an emotional attraction to one. It was also the first time she consciously realized that she was bisexual. With her family having said little to nothing on LGBT matters, she had no idea what their reaction would be, and didn’t say anything for weeks. Eventually, she came out to her family, and to her relief, they took the news well. Her parents and sisters reassured her and said that they would still love her. With this support in mind, Yuka started dating during 8th grade. While she tried to approach romance more seriously like most girls her age, she found the emotional effort this took to be rather taxing and stressful. Her first relationship ended in an acrimonious manner, with her boyfriend complaining that she didn’t care enough and didn’t devote enough time to him. This sparked an argument between them that, exacerbated by Yuka’s blunt manner of speaking, devolved into a shouting match and the end of their relationship. The event caused her severe guilt and self-loathing for a while, as she had loved him and wondered whether it was her fault. She decided that she wasn’t ready for a serious relationship. At the same time, she never wanted to feel such negative emotions again. So, she made a conscious decision to seek happiness as much as possible. This first reflected in the way she approached romance. By the time she entered high school, she had started getting into more casual relationships and flings. This is how she approaches most of her dates nowadays, although she has had a few serious relationships since. She usually stays friends with her exes, seeing her relationships with them as fun one-offs. This decision to seek happiness has manifested in various other manners. She has started reading even more, for example, and her preferred genres have shifted from sci-fi and fantasy to romance. She finds books in general to be a nice form of escapism. She also only informs herself about current events on a need-to-know basis, finding the constant stream of crises to be too distressing. Yuka’s grades are above average for the most part, ranging from As and Bs, with the occasional C and D. She struggles the most in math, so to remedy this, she asks help from Yuki. Given that her interests mainly revolve around various forms of art, she tends to excel in the subject of art. Her attempts to bond with Yuki over literature have also made English enjoyable for her. Yuka has a wide circle of friends, thanks to her multiple hobbies and her generally outgoing manner. She also has several acquaintances among her siblings’ circles of friends. She greatly dislikes having to confront anyone or having any form of negative interaction with anyone for that matter, wanting things to stay pleasant. She avoids any potential causes of confrontation, believing in a pre-emptive approach to things. So, she generally tries to stay away from her classmates’ drama. While she wishes to follow Yuko’s example when it comes to bullies, she usually stays on the sidelines when it comes to these situations, as she wishes not to deal with the stress and negativity these events come with. She usually brings up the situation to Yuko instead, and lets her deal with it. This has caused her great guilt, as she feels that her actions are somewhat cowardly. However, if necessary, like if she or a friend is personally involved for example, she prefers to deal with the situation herself sooner rather than later, talking to the parties involved in a blunt manner, as she was taught by her father. She would rather deal with short, intense bursts of confrontation than long periods of dread and stress. As such, she has gotten into a few verbal arguments with her classmates. This has happened more often recently, as she wishes to emulate Yuko, although, not as often as she’d like. While her parents are aware to some extent of her hobbies and social life, she prefers to keep most things under wraps, having seen their apprehension to her adopting the pastel goth aesthetic. For example, she only lets them know about any of her partners if they’ve been dating for around a month. Her parents, for their part, let her stay out rather late and don’t interfere much. They’re satisfied with the fact that Yuka, for the most part, has good grades and maintains a good relationship with them. She is also very close with her sisters. She greatly appreciates the support she received from them when she came out. While, like most siblings, they have occasional arguments, these are often resolved very quickly. She doesn’t stay in the house much due to her robust social life, but when she does go home, she takes the opportunity to spend time with her family, bonding over each of their common interests. She continues to discuss literature with her mother and Yuki, for example, and she likes styling her siblings’ hair and helping them with their make-up. Advantages: Yuka is somewhat agile due to her dance lessons. Her sociable personality and wide circle of friends should also make it easy for her to make allies. Disadvantages: Her blunt manner of speaking and dealing with confrontation has earned her a few enemies over the years. Her small frame also leaves her vulnerable to being overpowered by more physically imposing students. Designated Number: Female student No. 013 --- Designated Weapon: Bug-A-Salt Camofly 2.0 Insect Eradication Gun Conclusion: Oh goodie, the Powerpuff Girls. And this one's the pastel goth, so that makes her Bubbles? But she has to kill people or die, so maybe it's from that one episode where Bubbles was suddenly a badass... - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Maraoone. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Maraoone '''Kills: 'Roxie Borowski 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Bug-A-Salt Camofly 2.0 Insect Eradication Gun (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Manuel Figueroa, Sal Bonaventura, Yuki Hayashibara, Michael Froese, Teresa Rojas 'Enemies: 'Quinn Abert, Katrina Lavell, Erika Stieglitz, Roxie Borowski 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Yuka refused to move for a while when she came to, but eventually was startled by an insect and had her proper breakdown. That accomplished she set off, staving off her anxiety and desperate to find her friends or especially either of her sisters. She found Cecil Salazar-Loveless and Quinn Abert, and they were shortly joined thereafter by Katelynne Kirkpatrick. Yuka's attempts to ask for her sister's whereabouts turned up no initial leads, save Quinn suddenly growing suspicious enough of Yuka to demand she put the gun away. Yuka was paranoid that her relinquishing her only 'threat' would end in one of the others gaining a fatal advantage, she tried to hold everyone hostage and demand a collective dropping of all bags and weapons to the ground. Newcomer Manuel Figueroa refused as Cecil did, Katelynne hid in the treeline. Quinn was the first to break the stalemate and drop her stuff, Yuka did likewise and asked that Katelynne help her out with her map, now that the situation was disarmed. Yuka took note of possible locations then quickly took her leave as the others all did, not particularly eager to stay, but also not sure where next to go. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Yuka, in chronological order: V7 Pregame: * In Vino Veritas (#SwiftBall) *Shake it Out The Trip: *Room 832: Welcome the Witching Hour V7: * Quintessential Thinking * I Pray to the Lord You Reveal what His Truth is * all of our heroes fading * now I can't stand to be alone * The Incredible Adventures of Butt Donkey *there's a pale imitation burnt in my eyes *Red Of Tooth And Claw *The Fifth Announcement *Low Times *Party Like It's 1999 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Yuka Hayashibara. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students